


Snow Day

by Chillmaster3000



Series: Cerulean AU [7]
Category: The West Wing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmaster3000/pseuds/Chillmaster3000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of this ridiculous month of snowstorms (Nemo, Marcus, Neptune), I wrote a one-shot of Cerulean in the snow. Set between Writers Workshop and Momma Who Bore Me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

Sam walks out into the bullpen with a finished draft of the dinner remarks. He notes with some surprise that Kathy is not at her desk and Toby is not in his office. Sam glances around to find that only Bonnie is in the bullpen. Sam goes over to her.

“Bonnie!”

“Yeah, Sam?” Bonnie says, looking up from her desk. 

“Isn’t Toby supposed to be back by now?” he asks. Bonnie shrugs.

“It’s snowing pretty hard out there. He might have gotten delayed,” she says. “Are those the dinner remarks?” 

“Yeah, here.” Sam hands the pages over as Josh enters the bullpen. 

“Hey, is Toby back yet?” Josh says. Sam shakes his head. Josh sighs, rolling his head. “I need an answer on the amendment to the bill. If they’re adding the thing, I need to talk to Paulsen as soon as possible.”

“He’ll be back soon,” Bonnie says. 

“There’s a lot of snow this afternoon,” Sam adds. “What are Kathy and Donna doing with Cerulean?” 

“How should I know?” Josh says, spreading his hands.

“They’re in your bullpen, aren’t they?”

“No, I thought they were here,” Josh says. “They couldn’t have gone far. Cerulean’s got a doctor’s appointment later, doesn’t she?”

“Optometrist. Her new teacher says she squints at the board,” Sam says. “If it snows too much, we might have to cancel-” Toby enters, liberally dusted in snow. He brushes some off as he walks past Josh.

“What’s with the powwow?” he says, going to his office.

“I need an answer on the amendment,” Josh says. 

“They’re not adding the amendment.” Toby drops his bag on his desk and takes off his jacket. Josh sighs in relief.

“Thank God. I do not want to see Paulsen today,” he says. 

“I don’t suppose you saw Cerulean, Kathy, and Donna on your way in, did you?” Sam says. Toby pauses in the middle of hanging his jacket up.

“They’re outside. In the snow,” he says. 

“In the snow? It’s freezing!” Josh says.

“Cerulean loves the snow,” Sam replies. 

“It’s still friggin cold.”

“Well, go out there and bring them in, then,” Toby says, coming back out of his office. He holds his hand out to Bonnie, who gives him the remarks. “Thank you.”

“Josh, I’m gonna go bring Cerulean in. Is it too cold for you to join me?” Sam says. 

“Nah, I’ll go. Donna’s phone keeps ringing and it’s driving me crazy,” Josh says. “I’ll meet you in the atrium.” He heads out of the bullpen. Sam goes back to his office to grab his jacket. He hears a snicker from outside his office, but when he looks he doesn’t see anyone snickering. Sam shrugs it off, walking out toward the atrium. Josh is there a few minutes after him.

“So what part of the lawn do you think they’re at?” Josh asks. 

“Toby saw them, so they can’t be far from the path,” Sam says. “Let’s go find out." They walk out the door into the biting cold. Snow flies into Sam’s eyes as he looks around. He spots three dark shapes not too far from where he and Josh stand. 

“Found them!” He leads Josh towards the three shapes. It becomes clear that three shapes are Donna, Kathy, and Cerulean. As the men get closer, the three duck behind a snow fort. 

“What are they doing?” Josh wonders. Sam hears a piercing giggle before some whistling sounds. Then he feels something smack him in the gut.

“Hey!” Josh yelps as Sam feels another smack to his chest. The giggle is joined by laughter. 

“Sam, your kid is ambushing us!” Josh shouts. “Geez!” 

“Cerulean! That’s not very nice!” Sam says.

“Uncle Toby says it’s sportsman-like!” Cerulean replies, peering over the fort. Sam and Josh look at each other, coming to the same conclusion.

“He set us up!”


End file.
